Original Maou Bloodlines
The Original Maou Bloodlines, are the seven bloodlines and families of the original Seven Satans; Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Mammon, Belphegor and Belial. As four of the seven Original Maou Bloodlines have shown that they have multiple Devil Wings. Raylan Ryoku Lucifer, Drakon La Leviathan, Bidleid Byron Beelzebub and Bealea Bally Belphegor have shown to have twelve bat wings. Percival Lucifer and Ingvild Ryggen Leviathan have shown eight bat wings. All seven Bloodlines have that trademark. |-|Lucifer= Known Member: * Original Lucifer * Raylan Ryoku Lucifer * Rizevim Livan Lucifer * Percival Lucifer * Alan Lucifer * Ariel Lucifer * Evelyn Lucifer Bloodline Ability: Unknown Six Houses of Lucifer: The Extra Devil Houses of Lucifuge, Satanachia, Agaliarept, Fleurety, Sargatanas, and Nebiros are serving the House of Lucifer directly. Because of this they were often called the Six Houses of Lucifer. While not directly a Royal Bloodline, as the Maou Bloodlines are called, they are respected by the other three during there direct connection to the Lucifer Bloodline. In Mythology it is said that every of the Six Houses of Lucifer had other Devil Houses in Servitude to them: *'Lucifuge' -> Bael, Agares, Marbas *'Satanachia' -> Amon, Barbatos *'Agaliarept' -> Buer, Gusion, Botis *'Fleurety' -> Bathin, Purson, Eligos *'Sargatanas' -> Leraje, Valefor *'Nebiros' -> Naberius |-|Beelzebub= Known Member: * Original Beelzebub * Bidleid Byron Beelzebub * Unknown Beelzebub * Olba Beelzebub * Jessica Beelzebub Bloodline Ability: "King of Flies" King of Flies gives the User the Ability to summon and control Flies. The Flies can be used to create Magic Circles to attack a Target from their Position or can be combined into bigger Creatures under the control of the summoner. The User can even transform into a giant Fly and fight in this Form. |-|Leviathan= Known Member: * Original Leviathan * Drakon La Leviathan * Dredge Levaithan * Several Unknown Leviathans * Tsufaame Leviathan * Ingvild Ryggen Leviathan Bloodline Ability: "Seawater Serpent Tail of the End" Seawater Serpent Tail of the End is the special Ability of the Leviathan Bloodline. The User can be transform into a gigantic Serpentlike Seadragon that can attack with a Blue-Black Aura Breath from its Mouth and summon and control massive amounts of Water (enough to flood massive City´s). The Control over the Water in this Form is even greater as that of the Sitri-Clan. |-|Mammon= Known Member: * Original Mammon * Maxwell Moris Mammon * Zachen Mammon Bloodline Ability: "Golden King of Dawn" Golden King of Dawn is the special Ability of the Mammon Bloodline. The User can manipulate forms of metal and prominently gold. The User can form weapons made of gold and iron, and can harden their skin to the point it's described as iron. |-|Belphegor= Known Member: * Original Belphegor * Bealea Bally Belphegor * Zolgear Belphegor Bloodline Ability: Crack |-|Belial= Known Member: * Original Belial * Unknown Belial Bloodline Ability: Unknown |-|Asmodeus= Known Member: * Original Asmodeus * Cythraul Sohn Asmodeus * Creuserey Asmodeus Bloodline Ability: Dark Field Barrier Category:Demon Category:Archdemon Category:Seven Great Satans